


To See Her

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Cendrillon ou La petite Pantoufle de Verre | Cinderella - Charles Perrault, Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (2015), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Determination, Developing Relationship, Disappointment, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Memories, Plans, Questions, Romance, Sad, Search, Waiting, determined Charming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been weeks since the decree was sent out requesting the princess of the glass slippers to come to the palace. And she has not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See Her

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Cinderella_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Charles Perrault and Walt Disney Pictures.

The Captain hesitated a second before reluctantly following the Grand Duke from the room, leaving their king alone. Sighing deeply, Charming wearily rested his forehead against the window pane streaked with rain drops.

Another day… Another day gone and his mysterious princess had not answered his summons. The princess, the owner of the glass slippers whom was so forgetful she kept losing them. A sad smile momentary touched his face, thinking of the now-popular children's song.

_Once again she did not appear_ , the young man mused, smile fading. _Why? Even if after the ball she has changed her mind, does not feel the same…_ Charming closed his eyes, heart hurting at the possibility. _Surely she will still come, explain her position._

_Then where is she? It has been weeks. Where, where, where…_ The word spun in circles in his mind.

Gazing once more out the window, the young king frowned thoughtfully. The princess had come last time. She heard about the ball and accepted the invitation. She came. But their first meeting in the forest had been an accident, each seeking something, far from the grandness and responsibilities they were used to.

Charming inhaled. He blinked, narrowed his gaze. He and the princess first saw each other in the forest. Then she came to the ball, to _him._ And now…

"I will come to her," he stated to the room, his eyes beginning to sparkle. How could he do anything else?

_The Grand Duke will never approve_ , a voice sounding a lot like his friend the Captain pointed out as Charming started walking purposefully towards the doors at the end of the large room.

"What the Grand Duke doesn't know cannot hurt him," he replied out loud, tone rueful.

There was much to plan. A tired smile spread across his face, yet it flashed with a new hope and determination.

THE END


End file.
